Tú eres como un sueño
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Un dulce e inesperado sueño, eso era lo que ella era.


DGM no me pertenece.

**Tú eres como un sueño**

Road Kamelot lo había acostumbrado a llevarlo a su mundo de sueños, simplemente porque era un lugar donde podían estar a solas. No sabía por qué aquélla extraña chica lo había apoyado. En su lugar de sueños acostumbraban a hacer varias cosas. A veces, simplemente se sentaban uno al lado del otro en silencio, un silencio para nada incómodo. Al contrario, era revitalizador. En otras ocasiones platicaban de cosas banales y sin sentido. Simplemente hablaban y hablaban de lo que fuere. Otras veces, Allen ayudaba a Road a estudiar, ella era muy inteligente, pero odiaba hacer la tarea, así que la obligaba a hacerlas y a prepararse para sus exámenes, ella aceptaba a regañadientes con la condición de que él se quedara.

También había ocasiones en las que Road llevaba a Allen totalmente enojado, se la pasaba gritando, quejándose y tirando cosas, ella lo escuchaba pacientemente y aconsejaba. Pero igual había veces en las que Road encontraba a Allen llorando sin parar. Lo llevaba a su mundo y lo recostaba en su cama, lo abrazaba y lo dejaba llorar en su pecho, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda hasta que se quedara dormido. Pero para buena suerte de Allen, cuando él despertaba ella seguía a su lado, pero avergonzado prefería irse antes de que ella despertara.

Road estaba sumamente feliz de que Allen se llevara con ella. Nunca habían hablado sobre ello, pero Road estaba satisfecha con su situación actual. Solo debía encargarse de conquistar a Allen Walker. En cambio, Allen estaba frustrado. No sabía en qué momento se había vuelto tan dependiente de Road. No había olvidado lo ocurrido en su primer encuentro, pero le parecía que esa Noah había cambiado. Lo apoyaba siempre y se sentía feliz a su lado. No era su enemiga, pero no entendía cómo su relación había cambiado tanto. Decidió que lo mejor era tomar distancias, por lo menos mientras entendía la situación.

Ese día, Road llegó por él como siempre pasaba.

—¿Listo Allen?

—Hoy no iré—respondió sin mirarla.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Simplemente ya no iré.

—¿Qué hice? —le preguntó con un extraño tono de voz.

—Nada, solo quiero pensar.

—Sabes que puedes pensar ahí.

—No, esto es diferente.

Road notó que no lograría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Bien—algo en su voz alertó a Allen y la miró dentro de su puerta—cuando quieras volver…olvídalo—Road le sonrió, pero Allen notó que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Road! —le gritó demasiado tarde, ella se había ido. Allen se sentó en el suelo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan arrepentido? ¿No era eso lo que quería? No. Definitivamente no, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Road, ella siempre está a mi lado, nunca me ha abandonado y me ha protegido. Ella… ¿quién es ella para mí? ¿Cómo voy a verla? El arca… ¿podré usar el arca? —Allen llamó una de sus puertas y dijo—al mundo de los sueños de Road—rogaba que eso funcionara.

Road se encontraba tendida en su cama. No debía llorar. Eso no era propio de ella. Pero dolía. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué Allen ya no quería ir con ella? ¿No la había perdonado?

—No puedo dejar esto así—se dijo—tengo que verlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una extraña puerta apareció frente a ella y de ahí salió el chico en quien pensaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó incrédula—creí que no querías venir y de hecho no podías, ¿cómo le hiciste? Nadie puede entrar a menos que yo quiera.

—No lo sé, yo solo le pedí al arca que me trajera aquí.

—¿Para qué?

—Para hablar contigo—Allen hizo desaparecer la puerta y se sentó al borde de su cama—perdón por lo que dije, Road. Yo solo estaba confundido. No entendía por qué me sentía a gusto a tu lado. Pensé que lo mejor era alejarme de ti, pero creo que te lastimé—Road solo lo escuchaba atentamente—aún recuerdo todo lo que hiciste, pero ahora entiendo el por qué. También te agradezco mucho todo tu apoyo—Allen se había puesto nervioso y ya no sabía cómo continuar—y pues yo me he dado cuenta que tú…que yo…—el chico suspiró—que tú eres como un sueño para mí—Road parpadeó varias veces confundida—es que eres una persona que llegó a mi lado en el mejor momento y a pesar de todo, me ha apoyado y ayudado, nunca te has ido de mi lado ni aunque estuviéramos en bandos distintos y pues yo he empezado a sentir algo…especial por ti.

Allen terminó de explicarse todo sonrojado.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que te gusto? —preguntó Road sorprendida y ansiosa.

Allen asintió sin mirarla y lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos brazos alrededor de su cuello al igual que unos dulces labios conocidos sobre los suyos y también sintió el golpe que se dio al caer directo al duro suelo.

—Allen—exclamó Road con una sonrisa—tú también me gustas.

Allen le acarició la mejilla.

—Lo sé, gracias Road—la chica sobre de él, volvió a besarlo, ella siempre lo sorprendía, pero la abrazó de la cintura para acercarla más a él. Sí, eso era definitivamente lo que él sentía por Road Kamelot, su más grande y lindo sueño.


End file.
